


Gli aristocratici

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [11]
Category: The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★Fandom: Gli aristogatti.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 505.★ Prompt: 3. Picnic in famiglia





	Gli aristocratici

Gli aristocratici

 

Romeo giocherellò con il farfallino che portava al collo e sospirò.

“’Sto coso finirà per soffocarmi” si lamentò con forte accento romano.

Duchessa glielo raddrizzò e gli sorrise, piegando le labbra rosee in un sorriso.

“Ti sta benissimo” lo rassicurò in francese corretto.

Romeo le avvolse il fianco con un braccio e la trasse a sé, guardandola arrossire e le posò un casto bacio sulle labbra, guardando gli occhi azzurri di lei.

“Lo sopporto solo per te, mia meravigliosa dama dell’arpa. Non mi stancherò mai di dire che i tuoi occhi sono due zaffiri lucenti” sussurrò.

Minou, seduta su una stuoia sul prato, li fissava con aria sognante.

“Com’è romantico. Vorrei che qualcuno dicesse anche a me con gli occhi che sembrano due zaffiri” ammise. Teneva le manine dalle dita sottili strette al petto, il vestito candido a pieghe che indossava le ricadeva largo.

Matisse le camminò alle spalle lentamente, si accucciò e le tirò il laccetto rosa tra i suoi capelli biondi.

“Non si tratta così una signorina” si lamentò Minou.

“Tu non sei una signorina, tu sei una sorella” disse Matisse.

“Mammaaaa!” piagnucolò Minou.

“Bambini, comportatevi bene” li riprese Duchessa.

“Io non c’entro” gemette Bizet, arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, i capelli mori gli ricadevano scombinati davanti al visetto liscio.

< Vorrei essere a casa a suonare il pianoforte per il concerto di domani. Qui tutto mi fa paura. Prima ho visto una rana > pensò, gli occhi gli divennero liquidi.

“Bambini, godetevi questo momento. In fondo quello su cui siete è un vero tappeto volante” disse Romeo.

“Davvero?” chiese Bizet, sgranando gli occhi.

Matisse si lanciò sopra la stuoia e rotolò sul posto.

“Io voglio andare sulla luna a prendere a pugni gli alieni” spiegò.

“Calmati, tigre. Magari gli alieni non li hanno i pugni” disse Romeo, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Io vorrei andare dai tuoi amici musicisti” sussurrò Minou.

“Mi piacerebbe suonare di nuovo la musica jazz con loro” ammise Bizet, sedendosi accanto alla sorella.

Minou aprì un cesto di vimini e infilò la testa al suo interno, prendendo uno dei panini.

“Erano molto simpatici. Una di queste volte dobbiamo invitarli a casa, credo che anche a ‘mamma’ piacerebbe rivederli. Al matrimonio hanno fatto faville con tutti i nostri parenti” disse Duchessa. Tolse dalla tasca un altro nastrino rosa e lo utilizzò per legare i capelli biondi della figlia. “Però, bambini, sedetevi composti. Siamo importanti aristocratici francesi” gli ricordò.

< Com’è eccitante. Un vero picnic di famiglia! Non sono mai stata abituata a stare in campagna. Romeo è un padre meraviglioso > pensò.

Romeo si sedette sulla stuoia e incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso.

Matisse si mise una ciocca arancione dietro l’orecchio.

“Lo hai portato il latte?” domandò.

Romeo annuì.

“Certo e ho portato abbastanza cibo per un reggimento. Ci sono anche uova sode…”. Iniziò a enumerare.

Duchessa gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

< Lui resterà sempre un po’ rustico, ma in fondo mi piace proprio per questo. Fa stare bene i b


End file.
